The immediate objective of the proposed research is to determine the structures of certain biologically important molecules in the crystalline state and to refine protein models based on x-ray diffraction data. The molecules of interest are to be crystallized and their structures determined by the methods of single crystal x-ray structure analysis. Chemical and other physical techniques common in chemical laboratories will be used in the preparation and purification of the compounds to be investigated.